1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to technology for proofreading a document. More particularly, the present invention is related to an information processor, method, and program for proofreading a digitized document generated by OCR (Optical Character Recognition) processing of a source manuscript image.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has recently been an increase in the need for digitization of old books for cultural preservation. Digitization projects are taking place, such as the digitization project of the Japanese National Diet Library, the IMPACT project of the EU.
Due to the great number of library books being handled by large scale digitization projects, there is a demand for efficient character proofreading of source manuscript images produced by OCR (Optical Character Recognition) processing of documents.